mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Das letzte Rodeo
Das letzte Rodeo ist die vierzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die vierzigste der Serie. Text Training :MusikGaloppieren :klonck :Applejack: Uhm :Apple Bloom: Whoo– Whoa! Whohahaha. Ja! Uh! Woha! Applejack, du wirst beim Equestria-Rodeo-Wettkampf allen Ponys den Hut von den Köpfen fegen. :Applejack: Ach, vielen Dank, Apple Bloom. Das hoffe ich auch. :Apple Bloom: Du hoffst es nur? Ich weiß es doch. Denn schließlich bist du zehnfache Rodeo-Meisterin!im Orig.: “ten-time rodeo champion of Ponyville.” Und du hast mehr blaue Bänder gewonnen als irgendein anderes Pony aus Ponyville. Ich kann’s kaum erwarten, dass meine große Schwester alle blauen Bänder Equestrias gewinnt und dann die frischgekürte Equestria-Rodeo-Wettkampfmeisterin ist. :<<Titellied>> Derpy :Rainbow Dash: Wow! ächtz Sei vorsichtig!Orig.: “careful, Derpy!” Oder willst du noch mehr Schaden anrichten, als du schon hast? :Stockwerk des Rathauses kracht ein :Rumpeln :Derpy: auf einer Gewitterwolke rum Tja, da ist wohl irgendwas schief gelaufen.Orig.: “I just don’t know what went wrong.” :Bzzzz :Derpy: Urghaghh :Rainbow Dash: sarkastisch Ja, wie konnte das nur passieren? :Derpy: Wunderschön, Rainbow Dash. :Krach :Rainbow DashDerpy Hooves: Achtung! :Derpy: Alles okay, Rainbow Dash? Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen? :Rainbow Dash: Nein! Lieber nicht! Im Namen Celestias, bleib einfach da sitzen und tu gar nichts! :setzt sich :splittert, Rums, Reißt Rainbow Dash mit :Derpy: Ups. Mein Fehler. Zum Abschied :Menge: Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! weiter (isg. sieben mal) :Bürgermeisterin: Liebe Ponys, ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit. Bitte alle mal zuhören! verstummt :Bürgermeisterin: Heute sind wir alle gekommen, um Applejack ausgesprochen viel Glück beim diesjährigen Equestria-Rodeo-Wettkampf in Canterlot zu wünschen. :Menge: und Stampfen :Bürgermeisterin: Und schon im Voraus möchte ich mich bei dir bedankendie letzten drei Buchstaben vom Wort werden nicht ausgesprochen. Applejack hat versprochen, ihr Preisgeld zu spenden, damit das Rathausdach repariert werden kann :Derpy: Jaa, Applejack! Whoo-hoo! :Rums :Menge: und Stampfen :Pinkie Pie: Rede! Rede! :Applejack: Oh, Mann, ich bin keine gute Rednerin. :Pinkie Pie: Okay, dann keine Rede :Applejack: Aber… Solch eine nette Verabschiedung würde sich jedes Pony wünschen. Seit ich ein kleines Pony war, habt ihr mich bei jedem Rodeo angefeuert. Also wollte ich mich bei euch bedanken und meine Siegesprämie dem Rathaus zur Verfügung stellen. Ponyville wird stolz auf mich sein. Das verspreche ich. :Menge: Jubeln Die Überraschungsparty :läutet :Granny Smith: Applejack, geh und zeig diesen arroganten Rodeo-Ponys, was ein echtes Rodeo-Pony drauf hat. :Applejack: Das werde ich, Granny Smith. :Bürgermeisterin: Und denk immer schön an das Preisgeld. :Applejack: Klar, Frau Bürgermeisterin. :Pinkie Pie: Und viel Spaß. Und nicht nervös werden. Und wenn doch, dass nutze die Nervosität, noch besser zu sein, als du eh schon bist. Und iss Erdnüsse, Popcorn und ’ne Menge Bonbons. Zucker macht einen super-nervös. kauen :Twilight Sparkle: Gib einfach dein Bestes, Applejack. :Applejack:Ich geb mehr als nur mein Bestes. :Schaffner: Der Zug nach Canterlot fährt in Kürze ab. Alle Fahrgäste bitte einsteigen. :Applejack: Ich denk mal, den meint mich. :Rainbow Dash: Bis in einer Woche. :Apple Bloom: Mit vielen neuen blauen Bändern. :Bürgermeisterin: Und ’ner riesigen Menge Ge-eld. :Applejack: Na klar doch. :schnauft :Applejack: Bis in einer Woche dann. Mit ’nem Sack voller neuer blauer Bänder. :Assembled ponies: du schaffst das schon, … :Pinkie Pie: Und trink viel Limonade! Was denn, davon kriegt man noch mehr Energie. :Fluttershy: Oh, ich hoffe unsere Überraschungsparty wird für Applejack ’ne Überraschung! :Rainbow Dash: Naja, so sollte es doch auch sein. :Fluttershy: Ich weiß. Aber ich hoffe sie ist nicht so überracht, dass sie sich erschreckt. Sich überraschen zu lassen ist schön. Aber wenn man sich erschreckt, ist das… ganz schrecklich. :Pinkie Pie: unhörbar Überraschung! :Partytröten :thud :Fluttershy: japs Oh, Pinkie Pie, hast du mich erschreckt! :Pinkie Pie: Tut mir leid! Ich hab nur gerade meine Überraschung für Applejacks Überraschungsparty geprobt, weil sie jetzt Equestrias Rodeo Meisterin ist! Überraschung! :Partytröten :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Ruhe, Pinkie! ich glaube Applejack kommt dahinten. :Pinkie Pie: Keine Sorge, Twilight. Ich mache nur Lippenlockerungsübungen. verschiedene Geräusche mit dem Mund :Türquietschen :Ponys: Überraschung! :Big McIntosh: kazoo :Pinkie Pie: Überraschung! Mist! :Parcel Post: Wow, das ist die beste Überraschung aller Zeiten. Wusstet ihr, dass mein Geburtstag ist? :Enttäuschung :Türklappen :Apple Bloom: Wer schreibt, Twilight? Was steht drin? :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist von Applejack. „''Meine lieben Ponys, komme nicht nach Ponyville.“ :'Ponys': japs :'Twilight Sparkle': „…keine Sorge, werde bald Geld schicken.“ Das ist alles, was da steht. :'Ponys': japs :'Apple Bloom': Applejack… kommt nicht zurück? :'Rainbow Dash': Was soll das heißen, Applejack kommt nicht zurück?! Sie liebt Ponyville! :'Granny Smith': Und sie liebt Sweet Apple Acres! :'Apple Bloom': Und sie liebt ihre Familie! :'Rarity: japs Irgendetwas furchtbar Schreckliches muss passiert sein, wenn Applejack nicht zurück kommen will! :'''Fluttershy: Vielleicht ist sie traurig oder verletzt oder hat Angst! :Rainbow Dash: Also worauf warten wir dann noch? Na los, wir holen sie! :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Sorge! Und wenn wir ganz Equestria absuchen müssen. Wir bringen sie nach hause. :Apple Bloom: Ihr seid die Besten. :Granny Smith: Danke schön, Mädels! Big McIntosh Unser Apfelstammbaum hat wohl ein Äpfelchen verloren. :Big McIntosh: schnief Wo ist Applejack? :pfeift bei Ankunft in Canterlot :6 suchen nach Hinweisen auf Applejack :Musik :entweicht aus Pinkies Laufball :Pony weiß wo die Freunde suchen müssen und zeigt in eine Wüste :Adlerschrei Dodge Junction :Pinkie Pie: sounds under :Rainbow Dash: Ich hoffe diese Spur erweist sich nicht als Sackgasse. Nicht dass wir mit leeren Hufen nach hause kommen. Wir haben ’was versprochen. :Fluttershy: Wie können wir das nur Applejacks Familie erklären? :Twilight Sparkle: Und wie erklären wir das bitte ganz Ponyville! :Pinkie Pie: Ich kann’s nicht mehr aushalten. Nicht mal bis zur nächsten Haltestelle! ächtz :Twilight Sparkle: japs Wir sind schon da, Mädels. Angeblich ist Applejack hierher gefahren, als das Rodeo zuende war. Ziehen wir los und finden unsere Freundin! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, besetzt! klopft 6x „Beeilung“ … da drin! :Toilettenspülung :Applejack: Diese Ponies, och. :Pinkie Pie: Applejack! Gefunden, gefunden, gefunden, gefunden, gefunden! :Rarity: Oh, Applejack, was für ein Glück! :Fluttershy: Gut, dass dir nicht passiert ist! :Pinkie Pie: Ich hab sie gefunden! Ich hab sie gefunden! Komme gleich wieder. :Türschließen :Applejack: ächtzHey, Ponyfreundinnen. Was geht ab. :Rainbow Dash: Wieso kommst du nicht nach Ponyville zurück?! :Rarity: Jaa, warum bist du hier? :Toilettenspülung :Fluttershy: Ist alles okay? :Pinkie Pie: Hast du ’was zu essen? :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist denn passiert, Applejack! :Cherry Jubilee: Applejack? Sind das deine Freundinnen aus Ponyville? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, Ma’am. :Rarity: Wer bist du denn? :Cherry Jubilee: Nun, ich bin Cherry Jubilee, Cheffin der Cherry O Ranch. Hat Applejack euch nichts erzählt? Ich hab sie beim Equestria-Rodeo-Wettkampf getroffen. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich ein Pony so viel Bänder gewinnen sehen. :Applejack: Ach Quatsch, Miss Jubilee. Das musst du doch jetzt nicht erwähnen. :Cherry Jubilee: Applejack ist so bescheiden. Wie auch immer. Ich kann ein Pony mit schnellen Hufen und starkem Rücken gebrauchen. Und als ich hörte, dass Applejack ein wenig Abwechslung sucht, da hab ich sie mir so schnell ich konnte geschnappt und hier her gebracht. Naja, verbring ein wenig Zeit mit deinen Freundinnen. Wir sehen uns dann auf der Ranch. :Rainbow Dash: „Du suchst Abwechslung“? Was hat denn das zu bedeuten? :Applejack: Ist keine große Sache. Ich dachte Kirschen wären mal was anderes als Äpfel, deshalb bin ich mit hier her gekommen. Ende. das war’s schon. :Pinkie Pie: Das war’s? Das ist ’ne schreckliche Geschichte. :Applejack: Tut mir leid. Mehr gibt’s nicht zu erzählen. Danke, dass ihr hier wart. Aber jetzt fahrt auch wieder nach hause. Richtet meiner Familie us, dass es mir gut geht. :Rainbow Dash: Entschuldige, Applejack, aber wir haben nicht überall in Equestria nach dir gesucht, um jetzt ohne dich nach hause zu fahren. :Applejack: Hab ich euch etwa darum gebeten nach mir zu suchen? Es gibt nichts zu erzählen und ich gehe nicht zurück nach Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist mir egal was sie sagt. Applejack verschweigt uns doch ’was. :Rainbow Dash: Twilight hat recht. Sie tut als schert es sie nicht die Bohne. :Pinkie Pie: Was?! Sie hatte Bohnen? Ugh, und dabe hatte ich doch solchen Hunger! Die Kirschfabrik :Cherry Jubilee: Bist du bereit dich ins Zeug zu legen, Applejack? :Applejack: Sicher, Miss Jubilee. :Cherry Jubilee: Hervorragend. Kommt rein, Mädels! :Applejack: Was in aller Welt wollt ihr hier? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sind Kirschensortierer. Können wir jetzt anfangen? :Applejack: Na schön. :Cherry Jubilee: Die roten Kirschen kommen in diesen Eimer und die gelben Kirschen kommen in diesen. Ist so einfach, wie Kirschkuchen. Es gibt nur eine Kleinigkeit, an die ihr denken müsste: habt Spaß. :Applejack: Was habt ihr eigendlich vor? :Rarity: Tja, ähm, du hast doch gesagt es sei reitzvoll auf einer Kirschranch zu arbeiten. :Applejack: Ah-hah. Gut, aber während der Arbeit kein Wort über Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: Na schön! Dann höre endlich auf zu quatschen und fang an! :drehen :Twilight Sparkle: Also, Applejack, wie war’s in Canterlot? Kein Wort über Ponyville. Nur über Canterlot. Ne ganz andere Stadt. :Applejack: Canterlot war okay. :Twilight Sparkle: War das Rodeo auch gut? :Applejack: Ja. :Twilight Sparkle: Hast du nette Ponys kennen gelernt? :Applejack: Schon. :Rainbow Dash: Wirklich? War da auch Wild Bull Hickok? Oh und auch Calamity Mane? :Applejack: Ja, alle beide. :Rarity: Und wie hast du denn Miss Jubilee kennen gelernt? :Applejack: Ähm, naja, Miss Jubilee hatte einen Kirschstand beim Rodeo. Echt lecker. :Fluttershy: Ähm, entschuldigt. :Applejack: Kirschwürstchen, Kirschkäsekuchen, Kirschtörtchen. Wir haben uns über Obstplantagen und so weiter unterhalten. :Twilight Sparkle: Achso, kennst sie auch Sweet Apple Acres? :Applejack: Ja. :Rainbow Dash: Hast du ihr erzählt warum du nicht zurück willst? :Applejack: Nein, weil sie das nämlich nichts an geht! :Fluttershy: Äh… Geht das auch ein bisschen langsamer? :Rainbow Dash: Ist es, weil ich es damals hab auf dich regnen lassen, hä? :Applejack: Nein! :Fluttershy: Hilfe! :Twilight Sparkle: Warst du beleidigt, weil ich dir ein Buch über Obstplantagen gegeben habe? :Applejack: NEIN! :drehen :Rarity: Hab ich vielleicht ’was fieses über deine Frisur gesagt und hab dir weh getan? :Applejack: Neino, nein, NEIN! Ich sag’s euch nicht. Also– :Fluttershy: STOP! :quietsch :matsch :Rest der Mane6: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Tja, Mädels, dieses Spiel scheinen wir offensichtlich zu verlieren. :Rainbow Dash: Vielleicht spielen wir ja auch zu fair. :Rarity: Ja. Schwierige Situationen verlangen entsprechende Maßnahmen. :Rainbow Dash: Es wird Zeit die harten Waffen zu zücken. :auf Pinkie Pie Schwere Geschütze :erntet Kirschen, fünf thumps gegen die Bäume :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Applejack. Kann ich helfen? :Applejack: Nur wenn du versprichst keine Fragen zu stellen? :Pinkie Pie: Ja, versprochen. :thump :Pinkie Pie: Sag mal, kennst du Kirchchanga? Ooh! Tschuldige, keine Fragen stellen. :Applejack: Die Art Fragen darfst du ruig stellen. Nein, äh, ich kenn kein Kirschchanga. :Pinkie Pie: Na kein Wunder. Das hab ich nämlich selbst erfunden. Das sind nämlich Kirschen in ’ner tiefgefrorenen Tortilla. Kirschchanga. Toller Name, häh? Oh, oder was hälst du von Chimikirsche. Ooh, auch gut. Welchen findest du besser? Kirschchanga oder Chimikirsche? Oder ’ne Kombination. Chimikirschechanga! Oh, was klingt am lustigsten? Ich mag lustige Wörter. Eins meiner liebsten Wörter ist „Kumquat“! Hab ich nicht erfunden. Ich würde gern auf ’ner Kumquat-Ranch arbeiten! Dann kann ich den ganzen Tag Kumquat sagen. Kumquat, Kumquat, Kumquat! Und „Gurkenfass“! Ist das nicht ein total lustiges Wort? Gurkenfass, Gurkenfass, Gurkenfass! Sprich mir nach! Gurkenfass, Kumquat, Gurkenfass, Kumquat, Gurkenfass, Kumquat, Chimikirschechanga! :Applejack: Nein! Hör auf, bitte hör auf! :Pinkie Pie: reden, gedämpfst durch Rainbow Dash :Rainbow Dash: Sie wird nur damit aufhören, wenn du dich wieder die Bohne für uns interessierst! :Applejack: Niemals! :Pinkie Pie: Sprechen wir von Bohnen? Es reimen sich nämlich unheimlich viele Wörter auf Bohnen? Lohnen, tronen, wohnen und clonen und schonen und Bohnen… fortgesetzt :Applejack: Schon gut, schon gut! Ich werd’ euch ja erzählen, was los ist! Pinkie, hör bitte auf damit! stoppt Aber… ich erzähl es euch morgen beim Frühstück. Ich bin fix und fertig. :Rainbow Dash: Wieso morgen, häh? Ich weiß nicht genau… :Pinkie Pie: Großes Pinkie-Ehrenwort? :Applejack: seufz Ich erzähl euch morgen die ganze Wahrheit beim Frühstück. Pinkie-Ehrenwort. :krät :Twilight Sparkle: Gut, dass wir endlich ein paar Antworten von Applejack bekommen. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, wir werden sehen. :Pinkie Pie: Keine Sorge, Rainbow. Sie hat uns schließlich ihr Pinkie-Ehrenwort gegeben. :Klopfen Türknarren :Pinkie Pie: Guten Morgen, Applejack. Lust auf Frühstü– japs :Dampfkesselpfeifen :Pinkie Pie: Wütent Kein Pony bricht ein Pinkie-Ehrenwort! :6 machen sich auf die Suche Die Jagd nach der Wahrheit :wartet ungeduldig auf den Zug :Pinkie Pie: Applejack! ungeordnet Du Pinkie-Ehrenwort-Brecherin! :Applejack: kreisch :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, komm sofort zurück! :Applejack: Gebt Tempo, Freunde, ich muss hier weg! :Coach ponies: wieher :Pinkie Pie: Sie will echt abhauen! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber das wird sie nicht! Seht doch Mädels. :Pinkie Pie: Folgt der Postkutsche! Wir kommen um dich zu holen! :hüpft auf die Straße. Fluttershy legt Notbremsung ein :Quietsch :Rabbit: schüffel :geht weiter :Applejack: Whoa! Was zum Hafer? :Rainbow Dash: Fahr rechts ran! :Applejack: Hey! Hört doch auf damit! Whoa! den Kutschpferden Ich bezahl das Doppelte. Hängt die ab! :Twilight Sparkle: Wir bezahlen euch das Dreifache, wenn ihr langsamer lauft! :Applejack: Das Vierfache, wenn ihr sie unseren Staub fressen lasst! :Motoraufheulen :Rest der Mane6: husten :Rarity: Das war aber unhöflich! :Pinkie Pie: Hinterher! Schnappt sie euch! :Rainbow Dash: Komm schon, Fluttershy! :Applejack: japs Hüa! Kommt schon Leute! Schneller! Los! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, du hast dein Pinkie-Ehrenwort gebrochen! Entschuldige dich! :Applejack: Pinkie, ich hab mein Ehrenwort nicht gebrochen! :Pinkie Pie: Was? :Applejack: Wenn du dich mal erinnerst, hab ich gesagt ich würde euch alles beim Frühstück erzählen. Aber ich wollte nicht frühstücken. Ich konnte nicht mit euch frühstücken. Dann hätte ich euch erzählen müssen was passiert ist. :Pinkie Pie: Nun, ich… ich… :Applejack: Tut mir leid, Pinkie, ich kann euch nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Ich kann es nicht! :Pinkie Pie: Hört sich fast nach ’ner Entschuldigung an. Soll für’s erste reichen. Die richtige Entschuldigung bekomm ich dann später. Rarity, fang mich. :Rarity: Was? Pinkie– kreisch :krach :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, lauf zurück! :Rainbow Dash: Keine Zeit! Die wissen schon genau, was sie da tun! :Rarity: hust :vom Bahnübergang :Applejack: Ja. Hüa! :Zugpfeife :quietsch :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Kutschponies: zusammen Lady, du bist ’ne Nervensäge. :Applejack: Ha, versucht mich doch zu fangen. Oh, Mist. :Fluttershy: ächtz :Rainbow Dash: Nicht so schnell! :rumps :Applejack: Na schön. Jetzt wisst ihr es. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir wissen was? :Applejack: Da, seht doch hin! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber ja. Du hast echt wahnsinnig viele Bänder gewonnen. Das hat schon Miss Jubilee gesagt! :Applejack: Kappiert ihr’s nicht? Die Farben der Bänder sind alle unterschiedlich. Es sind alle Farben. Außer… blau. Ich hab den vierten, den dritten, ja sogar den zweiten Platz gemacht. Aber den ersten Preis hab ich nicht gewonnen. Und dadurch natürlich auch kein Preisgeld. :Rainbow Dash: Aber im telegramm hast du geschrieben, du willst uns Geld schicken. :Applejack: Deshalb bin ich her gekommen. Denn ich wollte hier Geld verdienen. Ich wollte nicht mit leeren Hufen zurückkehren, nachdem ihr mir in Ponyville so einen tollen Abschied bereitet habt. Ich wollte keine Versagerin sein. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, das bist du doch nicht. :Rainbow Dash: Wir sind deine Freundinnen. Und wir freuen uns auch über den 50. Platz. Für uns bist du immer die Nummer Eins. :Applejack: Also… seit ihr nicht böse auf mich oder enttäuscht? :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash und Twilight Sparkle: Nn-nn. :Applejack: Und die Bürgermeisterin? Ich wage es nicht ihr zu sagen, dass ich das Geld für das kaputte Dach nicht gewinnen konnte. :Fluttershy: Applejack, wir finden auch einen anderen Weg das Loch im Dach zu reparieren. Aber wenn du weggehst, bleibt für immer ein riesiges Loch in all unseren Herzen. :Rainbow Dash: schnief Kann nicht sein! Jetzt fang ich doch wirklich beinahe noch an zu heulen! Die Heimkehr :Applejack: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :Als Gewinner hat man allen Grund stolz zu sein. Als Verlierer ist es schwieriger. Aber man muss sich nicht verstecken und vor Problemen davon laufen, wenn es mal nicht so gut gelaufen ist. Es ist besser mit Freunden und seiner Familie darüber zu sprechen. :Überblende :Quitschen :Pinkie Pie: Sag was denkst du, Rarity? Chimikirsche oder Kirschchanga? Chimikirsche, Kirschchanga? Chimikirsche, Kirschchanga? Chimikirsche, Kirschchanga? Chimikirsche, Kirschchanga? weiter :Rarity: Sauer Wenn wir zu hause sind, gibt’s Saures, Rainbow Dash! grummel :Pinkie Pie: weiter, während sie ausgeblendet wird :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/The Last Roundup pl:Transkrypty/Ostatnia gonitwa pt:Transcrições/O_Último_Rodeio ru:Стенограммы/Пропажа Kategorie:Zweite Staffel